Thorn In Your Side
by QueenGC
Summary: Pam sometimes stay up after dawn to finish work, much to Tara's dismay. But what can she do...Tamela fic...


_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews for my other two fics. So I decided to do a little oneshot. Hope you all enjoy :D...**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. If I did, I'd summon Tara just to touch on her arms and Pam so she could purr in my ear...**_

Thorn In Your Side

When the Rise of Billith came forth, Tara and her maker had to abandon their home, Fangtasia. It was difficult for Pam, but she was a survior. She knew they had to get the fuck out of dodge. It wasn't like she hadn't already prepared for the separation from it forever when she made the decision to run away with her progeny. Ofcourse the killing of Elijah and getting arrested by the Authority had only postponed it. But leaving home had made her shed a crimson tear.

But since Billith was now obliterated, the returning of their home wasn't as pleasant as they'd hoped. During the Era of Billith, chaos caused humans to burn Fangtasia to the ground leaving it into nothing but ash. Another blood tear shed.

It was actually Tara's idea to rebuild. Afterall, it was the only home she had left as well. "Come on. We're vampires. Can't be that hard to rebuild our home." _Our home._

One month it took. With the addition of larger club space, and five new throne chairs, different sizes depending on family ranking, underground had become more human friendly, sort of. Five bedrooms, the master bedroom for Pam and Tara, the other three for Eric, Nora, Jessica and an extra for guests. As for the dark cold dungeon, well, let's just say it got cut down in half. Hasn't been any need to torcher anybody lately. Pam still owned the club, but they've created a family home.

Only problem with the bigger club. More work. With Eric and Nora off to Europe, again, Pam had to take on the whole workload. Jessica's been attempting to help out, but with her almost being destroyed my her own maker, as well as human she was in love with, she realized that even the undead life can be too short and has been sucking on every human neck that gets exposed to her to actually get things done. The poor girl was free falling. That surely continued to irk the dear Queen of Fangtasia.

Three nights a month, Pam stayed up a few hours past sunrise to typing up monthly paperwork and order a numerous supplies of trueblood, alcohol and whatever else for her patrons. It was the first time Tara ever actually seen Pam have the bleds, freaking her out to no end. She knew she'd gotten them before during their hiding from Blood God. The terror of Billith's wrath would keep the older vampire up during the day, nightmares of the his deadly and distructive essence engulfing her precious progeny, by either killing her or getting her to join his Reign of Terror. Taking her away from her. Tara would ask her about it, but Pam wouldn't speak of it. She hated crying in front of her progeny, even if it meant recieving reassurance and comfort.

Tara offered to help with her workload, but Pam refused. She even tried staying up with her in Pam's office watching her work, while catching the bleeds as well, constantly uspetting her maker as she witnessed it. Other times falling asleep as the pull of dawn would take her young vamperic body. Eventually, she just gave up and went to bed like the good little progeny she was. Eventhough it was _their _home, the business was Pam responsiblity. On the third night for this month, finally done for the night, or the day so to speak, Pam heads downstairs, past their dungeon to their master bedroom. She makes sure her blood is all cleaned up before going in, just in case the young one was still awake.

She watches as her beautiful lover slept, safe and sound, curled up against Pam's large, pink pillow to her small frame. She internally sighs at the sight, a small smile turning the corner of her lips. She quietly goes to her side of her bed and sees a gold tray, with a glass of fresh blood, single red rose and a little note. Her fingers grab for romantic rose, immediately dropping to see her crimson blood briefly seep through before healing back up. _What the hell?_ She sucks droplet of blood her thumb, finally noticing the thorns still attached on the flower. Slightly irritated, she grabs for the little note.

_My Dear Vampire Barbie,_

_I hope you take the time to get a few extra hours of sleep tonight. Don't worry, I'll take care of the club._

_PS. I knew you were gonna go for the flower first. Always read the note first woman._

_-The Thorn In Your Side_

As much as it pricked and pained her to, she couldn't help but fully smile and let the blood fall from the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure if it was from the bleeds, or her emotions. She grabs her wine glass filled with blood and lies down on the bed, re-reading the little note over and over again, even comtemplating on taking her young progeny's offer.

_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this one :D..._


End file.
